


Who's who at the zoo?!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [2]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.

Lucy looked herself over before she asked, "So you injected us with the Blacklight Virus and changed our forms because?" 

"All in the name of science," Alex said as he walked back and forth in front of them, "it might prove useful." 

"Okay, but why a snow leopard, a firefly and a kodomo dragon?" Abigail's voice was a thin whisper as she hovered just over Lucy's furry head. 

Alex gave away a smug grin, "I chose your forms to reflect not only your powers, but also your personalities." 

"Hey!" Power Girl flickered her reptilian tongue.  


End file.
